


She Cries

by scorchedtitan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, JESUS CHRIST THE SPOILERS, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short fic set after Episode 20 of Season 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Cries

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING AFTER WATCHING EPISODE 20. SPOILERS ABOUND.

Carolina is shocked when the extraction team arrives. She is angry when she sees Tucker, wearing the suit that belonged to someone she cared so much for, someone who was far beyond his skill level.

She cries when she hears Epsilon is dead. When Tucker tells her, her AI - no, her brother - is gone. She hits him, the punch barely pushing him back through the thick suit.

She cries again, tears of joy, when Eta and Iota and Sigma and Delta and all the AI greet her once more.


End file.
